Agnieszka Chylińska
*Mateusz Jakubiec *Joanna Jabłczyńska *Adriana Kalska *Katarzyna Dąbrowska |Wykonywany utwór = *„Koła czasu” *„Nie mogę Cię zapomnieć” *„Znalazłam” *„Winna" *„Królowa łez" |Edycja = *Druga *Trzecia *Siódma *Dziesiąta *Jedenasta }} 'Agnieszka Barbara Chylińska ' (ur. 23 maja 1976 w Gdańsku) - polska piosenkarka i autorka tekstów, a także osobowość telewizyjna. Członkini Akademii Fonograficznej ZPAV. W latach 1994–2003 była wokalistką rockowego zespołu O.N.A., w latach 2003–2006 występowała jako Chylińska. Od 2009 posługuje się swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem, kiedy to ukazał się album zatytułowany Modern Rocking, stylistycznie nawiązujący do nurtu dance i pop. Jej kolejna płyta, Forever Child, ukazała się 30 września 2016. Oba wydawnictwa dotarły do 1. miejsca polskiej listy sprzedaży OLiS i pokryły się w Polsce kolejno platyną i podwójną platyną. W 2018 wydała trzeci album studyjny, Pink Punk. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się 23 maja 1976 w Gdańsku, jest córką dziennikarza sportowego Andrzeja Chylińskiego i nauczycielki-pedagoga. Ma starszego brata Wawrzyna „Variena” Chylińskiego, który jest perkusistą deathmetalowym, znanym z gry w zespołach, takich jak np. Damnation, Forest of Impaled i Against the Plagues. Kariera W szkole średniej zaczęła odnosić pewne sukcesy muzyczne. 19 marca 1994 zdobyła III nagrodę na Festiwalu Piosenki Francuskiej w Starogardzie Gdańskim. Udział w tym konkursie okazał się dla niej znaczący, dzięki niemu poznała swój pierwszy zespół – Second Face. Po wielu koncertach i prestiżowych wyróżnieniach pojawiły się pierwsze poważniejsze propozycje. Zbigniew Kraszewski zaproponował jej śpiewanie w TSA Evolution, na co się nie zgodziła. Po roku przyjęła jego zaproszenie do rozmów nt. śpiewania w zespole Skawalker, solowym projekcie Grzegorza Skawińskiego. Zespół przemianowano na O.N.A., a w 1995 ukazał się jego debiutancki album, zatytułowany Modlishka. Chylińska była wielokrotnie nagradzana i nominowana do najróżniejszych nagród jako najlepsza wokalistka i autorka tekstów. Były to m.in. Fryderyki, PlayBoxy, czy konkursy organizowane przez pisma muzyczne. W styczniu 2002 nagrodzona została Paszportem „Polityki” za „drapieżny głos, który jest najlepszym instrumentem zespołu O.N.A., za teksty piosenek i niebywałą energię na scenie”. W 2003 zespół O.N.A. zakończył swoją działalność z powodu „rozbieżności artystycznych”. Wówczas Chylińska skompletowała nowy zespół muzyków, z którymi to występowała pod własnym nazwiskiem. 19 marca 2004 wydała swoją pierwszą płytę, zatytułowaną Winna. 10 września 2007 w warszawskim Teatrze Muzycznym „Roma” nagrany został koncert MTV Unplugged zespołu Hey, podczas którego Chylińska wraz z Kasią Nosowską wykonała piosenkę PJ Harvey pt. „Angelene”. W 2008 została jurorką w programie TVN Mam talent!. Po odejściu Kuby Wojewódzkiego w czwartym sezonie objęła funkcję przewodniczącej jury. 14 marca 2009 wystąpiła gościnnie w 108. odcinku serialu TVN Niania, w którym wcieliła się w postać Natalii Dębki, przyjaciółki z liceum głównej bohaterki. 23 października tego samego roku wydała swój debiutancki album solowy, zatytułowany Modern Rocking, który został utrzymany w stylu dance. Album nagrany został z duetem producenckim Plan B – Bartkiem Królikiem i Markiem Piotrowskim. Stał się on ogromnym sukcesem komercyjnym, zdobywając szczyt listy najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w Polsce OLiS i uzyskując w pierwszym tygodniu sprzedaży status złotej płyty. Do końca 2009 album osiągnął nakład ponad 45 tys. egzemplarzy i status platynowej płyty. W lutym 2010 wydawnictwo uzyskało nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyka w kategorii: Album roku pop. Miesiąc później Chylińska otrzymała nominację w plebiscycie Viva! Najpiękniejsi w kategorii Najpiękniejsza Polka. W 2010 otrzymała również Złotego Dzioba w kategorii Przebój roku, VIVA Comet Award w kategorii Image roku, Eska Music Award w kategorii Artystka roku oraz dwie Superjedynki w kategoriach: Przebój roku i Album roku – Pop. Od września 2013 do czerwca 2015 Chylińska prowadziła w RMF FM niedzielny program Wszystkie numery Agnieszki Chylińskiej. W grudniu 2013 została „Kobietą Roku TVN Turbo 2013”. W 2014 podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy świętowała 20-lecie działalności artystycznej. W marcu tego samego roku wydała singel „Kiedy przyjdziesz do mnie”. Na początku 2015 opublikowany został cover utworu „Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)” Phila Collinsa, który Chylińska nagrała z zespołem LemON z okazji 25-lecia radia RMF FM. Piosenka znalazła się na składance 25 lat RMF FM. Ponadto wokalistka zajęła 7. miejsce w plebiscycie radia RMF FM na artystę 25-lecia, a zespół O.N.A. zajął 24. miejsce w tym notowaniu. W tym okresie Chylińska otrzymała także drugą Telekamerę w kategorii Juror za udział w programie Mam talent!. Od 2015 zasiada w jury programu TVN Mali Giganci. 15 czerwca 2015 została odznaczona brązowym medalem „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis”. W 2016 otrzymała Złotą Telekamerę. 30 września 2016 wydała drugi album solowy, zatytułowany Forever Child. Płyta, mimo rockowo brzmiącego singla, może być uważana za kontynuację poprzedniego albumu. 31 stycznia 2018 album uzyskał status potrójnej platynowej płyty za sprzedaż w ponad 90 tysiącach kopii. 26 października 2018 wydała swój trzeci solowy album, zatytułowany Pink Punk. Życie prywatne Jej pierwszym mężem był Krzysztof Krysiak, obecnym jest Marek. Mają syna Ryszarda (ur. 16 maja 2006) oraz dwie córki: Esterę (ur. 26 grudnia 2010) i Krystynę (ur. 8 stycznia 2013). Telewizja * od 2008: Mam talent! – jurorka (od pierwszej edycji) * od 2015: Mali Giganci – jurorka (od pierwszej edycji) Dyskografia Albumy studyjne Single Z gościnnym udziałem Teledyski Nagrody i wyróżnienia Odznaczenia * Brązowy Medal „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis” – 2015 Filmografia Publikacje * Agnieszka Chylińska, Marek Bogumił, Zezia i Giler, Wydawnictwo Pascal, 2012 * Agnieszka Chylińska, Zezia, Giler i Oczak, Wydawnictwo Pascal, 2013 * Agnieszka Chylińska, Labirynt Lukrecji, Wydawnictwo Pascal, 2014 * Agnieszka Chylińska, Zezia i wszystkie problemy świata, Wydawnictwo Pascal, 2015 Literatura przedmiotu * Marta Szelichowska-Kiziniewicz, Chylińska o sobie samej, In Rock Music Press, 1998 * Andrzej Grabowski, Ona, Oni, O.N.A., Wydawnictwo In Rock, 2001 Zobacz też *Barbara Melzer *Mateusz Jakubiec *Joanna Jabłczyńska *Adriana Kalska *Katarzyna Dąbrowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji